7 Minutes in Heaven
by Golden Rage
Summary: This is a collection of one shot stories where you the reader are involved with a specific character from and Anime, Movie, or Game. I am still working on it but i decided to post what I have for now. I am rating it M just to be safe. This first part is a list of the characters I intended on using.
1. Characters List

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Guys**

**Naruto Characters Are:** Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Naruto, Iruka, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi.

**Harry Potter Characters Are:** Fred, George, Seamus, Snape, Oliver, Remus, Neville, Ron, Cedric, Harry, and Draco.

**Bleach Characters Are:** Toshiro, Chad, Byakuya, Ichigo, Ishida, and Renji.

**Lord of the Rings Characters Are:** Marry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Are:** Bakura, Priest Mahado, Mokuba, Yami (Atem), Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Joey, and Seto.

**Dead or Alive Characters Are:** Jann Lee, Hyate, Ryu, and Eliot.

**Fairy Tale Characters Are:** Warren, Elfman, Jellel, Bixlow, Fried, Bacchus, Hibiki, Loke, Gildarts, Sting, Natsu, Gray, Rogue, Gajeel, and Laxus.

**Girls**

**Naruto Characters Are:** Ino, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata.

**Harry Potter Characters Are:** Flur, Cho, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione.

**Bleach Characters Are:** Orihime and Rukia.

**Lord of the Rings Characters Are:** Eowyn and Arwen.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Are:** Rebecca, Mana, Mai, Serenity, and Tea.

**Dead or Alive Characters Are:** Helena, Lisa, Tina, Christie, Kokoro, Hitomi, Kasumi, Leifang, and Ayane.

**Fairy Tail Characters Are:** Evergreen, Mirajane, Lissana, Lucy, Cana, Levy, and Erza.

_**Note these are still very rough but I plan on Making them better as well as finishing this...**_


	2. Naruto Guys - Rock Lee

**Naruto Guys**

**Rock Lee**

You blushed when the bottle landed on Lee. You had always had a small thing for him, though he was way too into Sakura to notice. You stood and walked into the closet before he could even move.

Once inside Lee closed the door behind him.

You were leaning on the wall looking down at the floor. "We don't have to do anything." You said shyly. "( Your Name Here ) it's alright, I want to." He stated calmly, unlike his normal cheery self.

This made you look up and over at him. Lee was so close you had to step back fully against the wall to regain composure.

He pressed his body to yours, making you blush like mad feeling his tone muscles against you.

With no words at all Lee tilted your chin up and pressed his lips against yours.

Stunned by this, it took you a moment to kiss him back. You felt his tongue run over your lower lip, so you opened your mouth to let him in.

This began a battle for dominance, which Lee soon won. He took this opportunity to explore every inch of your mouth. As soon as your lips parted you uttered a "wow." This made Lee smile at you.

As he tried to speak the door flew open and Naruto announced that your time was up. Both of you walked out, you sighed then sat down a bit disappointed that it had ended that fast.

After the game was finished, Lee seemed to be back to his normal cheery self.

You left the room and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Out of nowhere you felt a hand wrap around you. This made you jump and try to run away, but it was a tight grip.

"Don't be frightened." You heard Lee's voice whisper into your ear.

As you turned to ask him what that was for he kissed you before you could speak. This kiss was full of passion and desire; you kissed him back not wanting it to end.

The rest of the night he stayed with you and before you went to sleep he asked you if you would be with him. You accept his offer with joy.


	3. Naruto Guys - Shikamaru

**Shikamaru**

You barely pushed the bottle wondering how Sakura had convinced you to play in the first place. Your mind was drawn back to the game, when you heard "Wake up Shika, it's your turn." Naruto was poking your longtime friend and crush.

You sighed then stood, walked over and pulled Shika up to his feet. "Let's just get this over." You stated as you stepped into the closet. Shika just mumbled "How troublesome." You shut the door behind you and chuckled upon seeing Shika curled up near the far wall asleep.

You sat down next to him and stared off into space, but you were pulled out of thought once more, but this time by Shika laying his head in your lap. He did this quite often when you both were alone together.

You smiled as you looked down at him, only to see he was looking back at you. "Not sleepy?" You asked brushing a hair from his face. He grabbed your hand before you could move it away. "How could I sleep, when I'm in here with you?" He stated. "Because we don't have…"

But you were cut off by those luscious plump lips you always stared at. A bit surprised you pulled away only to lean forward and kiss him again. Also to your surprise Shika was very passionate and demanding in the kiss.

You figured he would be lazy about it. But you were glad that you were wrong. As soon as Shika pulled away the door flew open. "Your times up." Sasuke announced to you and Shika. Both of you got up and left like nothing happened.

Shika went and lay down and you went out onto the front porch. After sitting there and staring at the stars for an hour you heard. "( Your Name Here ), why are you out here?" It was Shika he was standing there hands in his pockets staring at you.

You didn't respond, you were trying to hide the redness in your cheeks. Shika sighed then the next thing you knew was that you were pinned to the wall. "Troublesome girl." Shika said before kissing you a bit roughly but also passionately.

After that Shika asked you if you wanted to be his girl. After teasing him a bit you said yes and gave him a kiss to make up for being so troublesome.


	4. Naruto Guys - Neji

**Neji**

You spun the bottle pretty hard, you were so mad Sakura made you play such a pointless game. As it spun you looked over at Neji who had somehow talked his way out of playing. He was sitting on the couch his eyes were closed.

You looked away when you heard the bottle stop. You smirked then stood, "Well it must be destiny." You stated mocking your longtime rival and crush. Neji's eyes popped open and he glared at you.

All you did was point at the bottle then walked into the closet. After quite some time the door opened again and in walked Neji. He had those lovely white orbs closed; Neji shut the door then leaned on the wall near where you were sitting.

You sat up onto your knees and faced Neji. His eyes popped open and he looked down at you. "( Your Name Here ), I know I'm the…" He trailed off as you slowly stood and placed a finger to his lips.

"Neji, I know it seems like I hate you. But the truth is that I'm in love with you." You stated then removed your finger from his lips. Neji didn't even wait to grab you and pull you to him, pressing his soft lips to yours.

You instantly kissed him back, but before you knew it the door opened and light flooded into the room. You quickly pulled away from Neji and walked out of the closet right past everyone and up to your room.

Not long after you got there a knock came on your door. You muttered a come in through your pillow. The door opened then closed again, you didn't even look up. Someone placed a hand on your shoulder and turned you, to stare into white orbs.

"Neji…I…" But you were cut off by a kiss that lasted quite some time before he broke it. "( Your Name Here ), I love you. Destiny was on my side tonight." He stated pulling you close to him before whispering "I am forever yours."


	5. Naruto Guys - Choji

**Choji**

You sat next to the one person you hated the most, but that was because he ignored you and everyone else except Shika. As you spun you glared at the now very good looking Choji.

He was ignoring you like always, but when the bottle stopped on him you flushed a dark red then walked into the closet before he could notice. You sat in the dark in the corner telling yourself that you hated Choji and didn't want to be in here with him.

But when the door opened and Choji walked in, you realized your hate was a mask to hide your true feelings for him. As the door shut again you sank back against the wall hoping Choji hadn't seen the blush that came to your face.

Choji walked over and pulled you up off the floor almost glaring at you, and then he spoke. "( Your Name Here ), why do you hate me so much?" As he asked this his eyes softened and he seemed almost sad.

You stared at him stunned for a moment not knowing what to say. The longer you stared the more his face grew calm; a small amount of blush graced your cheeks when you realized how close he was to you.

His eyebrow raised a hair upon seeing you blush, which made you blush even more. "Choji, I like you." You managed to say, as you tried to free yourself. His grip tightened, "( Your Name Here )" He said making you look up at him again.

Before you knew it his soft, luscious, lips were on yours. You kissed back wrapping your arms around his neck but before you knew it the door flew open and Choji quickly pulled away and walked out leaving you stunned.

After the game was over everyone was chatting about what happened during the game. You were sitting on the couch wondering how you could have mixed your feelings up so easily. You were so deep in thought you didn't see Choji sit down next to you.

When you felt a hand on your knee you turned toward him and blushed a bit when his lips met yours. As you kissed he pulled you into his lap, everyone around you was making cat calls and egging you on to keep going.

You pulled away then buried your face in Choji's nicely toned chest to hide your now red face. He chuckled then picked you up and took you to another room so he could ask you to be his girlfriend.

You happily said yes, and then told him that you loved him. This made him pull you into a very passionate and loving kiss.


	6. Naruto Guys - Kiba

**Kiba**

You sat on the couch watching the game, glad for once that Sakura thought that you were a lesbian. Sitting next to you was a close friend that you liked but you also got frustrated with a lot.

Kiba didn't seem to care much about the opposite sex. You stared at him when he wasn't looking and wished for once in your life you weren't a tomboy. Maybe then you could get his attention.

As you watched the game a strange serge went through your body when a hand touched your leg. You had worn a skirt for once and the skin to skin contact sent chills up your spine. When you realized it was Kiba touching you, you looked over at him.

He was inches away from you, it took a lot for you not to blush. "I'm gonna go spin once, you wanna try once too?" He asked with that lovely smirk on his face. You shook your head no, then watched him walk over and sit down just in time for his turn.

You tried hard not to watch the bottle, you couldn't bare the thought of someone else with Kiba in the closet. You focused on the rain outside, its rhythm soothing you. When you heard laughing and a gasp, you turned to see the bottle pointing right between Hinata and Naruto.

It was pointing directly at you, Sakura who had gasped was now smirking. "The rules say who ever the bottle lands on." She stated then looked at Kiba's spot which was empty. You heard the closet door shut and knew he was already inside.

After a small fight with yourself you stood and walked into the closet. Standing on the far wall with his face down and hands at his side was Kiba. He glanced up then looked away as you closed the door.

"I'm not a Lesbian, you know." Was all you managed to get out of your head. Embarrassed you slumped down onto the floor and buried your face in your arms. After a short time your hopes of getting to kiss Kiba faded into hopes that this torture would end soon.

A small chuckle from Kiba pulled you out of thought. He was now kneeled down in front of you and now staring into your eyes, this made you break and blush. "Kiba..." Was all you could say as you turned a deep red.

He chuckled again, then set a hand on your cheek and the other on your leg. You could feel the heat in your face and your heart beating out of control. Kiba drew you toward him never breaking eye contact, your lips barely brushed against his, when the door flew open.

You rushed out of the closet and over to the far side of the room. You sat there with your face buried for what seemed like forever. When you felt your body being pulled off the floor, your heart began to race again.

When your eyes met those chocolate brown eyes, your heart raced even faster, but before you could even think Kiba's lips were on yours. He kissed you with need, want, passion, and desire, you couldn't resist any longer.

As the kiss deepened you felt your back hit the wall, this made you smile and wrap your arms around his neck just as he pulled away. "Wow..." You heard him whisper in your ear.

This made you grin then whisper back "I have always liked you Kiba." He didn't say anything for a while, he just held you close to him and brushed his fingers through your hair.

"( Your Name Here ), will you be mine?" He asked in a soft whisper as he looked at you, fear in his eyes. You smiled back at him then nodded yes and kissed him softly yet passionately.


	7. Naruto Guys - Shino

**Shino**

You stared at the floor as the bottle spun. You were hoping it wouldn't land on you, considering you were really shy around boys. This was even more scary because the one guy you could talk to and be around had spun it.

Shino was more shy than you were, you remembered when he told you that girls scared him a bit. Just as you looked up to see how he was doing the bottle stopped on you.

This made you blush, as you stood you glanced at Shino, he was still sitting in his spot, you sighed and then walked into the closet. As you stood there thinking of how this will go, you realized that you liked Shino as more than a friend and this might ruin everything you have with him.

Just as you were about to give up on all hope of anything happening the door opened and Shino walked in. You stepped back against the wall and stared at the floor. *How could he ever want me?* You thought as you felt his hand under your chin lifting your eyes to look into his golden-brown ones.

This shocked you, considering Shino never showed his eyes to anyone. You just stared into his eyes captivated by them. He finally spoke "( Your Name Here )," But he was cut off by the door opening. You blushed then walked out of the closet and sat down in the recliner.

Ino tried to get you to play at least one more round but you refused to move from the chair. Every now and then you caught Shino staring at you, you couldn't stop thinking about how lovely his eyes were.

After what seemed like forever you finally stood then walked over and kissed Shino right in front of everyone. You were blushing the whole time, he kissed you back but only for a moment. After he pulled away you walked out of the house and then down the street.

You could hear someone calling your name but you were too upset to listen. The next thing you knew you were in Shino's arms and his lips were pressed to yours.

Your mind went hazy as you kissed back, everything faded away into the distance and it was just you and Shino, kissing passionately. After you broke the kiss Shino asked you to be his and only his. You said yes automatically, then kissed him again with passion and desire.


	8. Naruto Guys - Kankuro

**Kankuro**

You sat in a nearby chair staring into space trying to figure out how you fell for the biggest jerk you knew. Kankuro never seemed to be with a girl more than one day. He was always going on about how everyone wanted him.

You were the only girl he knew that ignored him when he was around. Kankuro had become a close friend when he admitted that he wanted to find true love. You still thought he was a jerk though.

All your thoughts were halted when you felt a hand touch your leg. You looked up to see Kankuro standing over you. He pointed at the bottle then walked into the closet, you followed a bit surprised at your luck.

Once inside the closet you walked over and pushed Kankuro against the wall, he tried to say something but you cut him off with a soft kiss. He kissed you back deeply, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

After a while the door came open and you could hear cat calls as you pulled away from Kankuro who was still pinned against the wall. You walked out and sat down but seconds later Kankuro pulled you into his lap and whispered into your ear.

"( Your Name Here ), be mine?" You smiled then softly kissed him and said yes.


	9. Naruto Guys - Naruto

**Naruto**

You were leaning against the wall staring at the energetic blonde. Naruto had been your friend for a while now, though he never knew you had a crush on him since you met him.

He glanced at you and smiled that famous smile of his. It always made you melt like butter, it was Naruto's turn to spin the bottle. You frowned when he looked away, everyone knew that Naruto wanted to get Sakura, it made you sad every time he talked about her.

The next thing you heard was "Rules say play as it lies." Sakura sounded happy. You looked over to see the bottle pointing at you, Naruto jumped up then walked over and grabbed you pulling you into the closet.

Once inside you turned toward him and spoke. "Sorry you didn't get to have Sakura in here, Naruto." He just stared at you for a moment his bold blue eyes soft and calm. All he did was reach out and pull you to him.

"( Your Name Here ), I want nothing more than to be in here with you. I only use Sakura to hide my feelings for you." He stated then leaned down and softly kissed you. Surprised you froze for a moment then slowly kissed him back rapping your arms around his neck.

As things began to get more heated between you both, the door came flying open. Light filled the closet, you blinked then walked out holding Naruto's hand.

You both sat down on the couch and cuddled, he leaned down and softly whispered in your ear. "We belong to each other now." Then kissed you lovingly pulling you closer to him.


	10. Naruto Guys - Iruka

**Iruka**

You were staring off into space when someone nudged you and told you it was your turn to spin the bottle. So you spun it and watched as it landed right between Kiba and Shino.

Your Sensei Iruka's eyes grew wide and he tried to protest as you and him were shoved into the closet. He looked over at you and you looked away, you had always had a secret crush on him.

He thought you liked Neji because that's what you told him. "Look ( Your Name Here ) it's not that I don't want to be in here, it's just that you are a bit young for me and you like Neji." Iruka stated walking over to you, as he touched your arm you pulled away from him.

"Sensei I will be 18 in two days and I lied to you about who I like." You couldn't look at him at this point, so he grabbed your chin and made you look up at him. "Then who do you desire?" He asked keeping a firm grip on you.

"Can't you see, it's you, it has always been you Iruka." You stated saying his name very sweetly, he just stared down at you for a while. You managed to break free of his grip and move toward the door, giving up on your one chance to kiss the man you loved for years now.

As you opened the door, Naruto was about to say times up, he smiled at you as you walked out. You just walked past him and upstairs to your room, you could hear everyone having fun down stairs but you wanted no part in it.

As you stared up at the night sky a hand lightly touched your shoulder making you jump and turn around. Standing before you was Iruka, he reached out to touch you, but you moved away. He frowned knowing why you did this.

"( Your Name Here ), I'm sorry for the way I acted, can I make it up to you?" He asked sweetly. You turned toward him but before you could ask how he was going to make it up to you, his lips were on yours wanting and needing you.

It took you a moment to kiss him back but when you did he deepened the kiss even more. You didn't want it to end but you were running out of air, he pulled away and looked down at you, lightly rubbing your cheek.

You smiled then leaned up and kissed him softly at first then deepened it adding passion and desire. He gladly kissed you back pulling you closer to him, this lasted for what seemed like forever.

As your lips parted from his you could hear a faint sigh come from him. Iruka looked down at you and smiled for a moment lightly touching your cheek, he leaned down and softly whispered in your ear.

"Only a few more days then you will be mine." then he kissed you one last time, making you a promise. On your 18th birthday Iruka pulled you into his arms and asked you to be his.

You said yes without hesitation then kissed him passionately in front of everyone.


	11. Naruto Guys - Sasuke

**Sasuke**

You were sitting next to Sasuke, who was happy that you had sat there. Out of all the girls you were the only one who didn't fall all over him. In fact you two were good friends, though you picked fights with him all the time.

In reality you had fallen in love with Sasuke, but you knew better than to say anything to him. As he spun the bottle you almost hoped it wouldn't land on you, it would be way too hard to be in a room alone with him.

You heard Sasuke let out a sigh and Sakura yelling, when you looked down the bottle was pointing at you. Sasuke lead you into the closet then closed the door behind him, you sat down on the far wall and stared at the floor.

"I'm glad I didn't have to be in here with Sakura or Ino." He stated sitting down next to you. You smiled at this, "You're welcome..." was all you could say, it was even hard for you to talk to Sasuke.

"( Your Name Here ) are you okay?" He asked, just as you were about to answer the door opened, you sighed then said "never mind..." You walked out of the house and headed home, you couldn't face Sasuke right now.

At home you let yourself have a good cry, "why are you crying?" You heard Sasuke ask from your window, you whipped your face and looked over at him. "No reason, how did you get out?" You asked hoping he wouldn't push the issue.

Sasuke walked over to you and sat down next to you, "come on, you have always been able to tell me before." He stated touching your arm, you pulled away then moved away from him.

"I can't be near you right now, I don't want to mess up our friendship." You stated looking away from him, "oh..." He stated realizing what you were saying, but you didn't expect him to pull you to him and kiss you deeply.

You were paralyzed for a moment, but then you kissed him back, he pressed his body to yours and deepened the kiss. After a while he pulled away and looked into your eyes, "I have always loved you, since the first time we met.

But I was afraid of what you might think, so I accepted just being friends with you." He said with a smile, this made you pull him closer to you, "I love you Sasuke." You stated resting your head on his chest, he smiled at this then gently pulled your face to his and kissed you lovingly.

Sasuke stayed with you the rest of the night, in the morning you both decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. This made Sakura and Ino very upset and angry, which made Sasuke quite happy.


	12. Naruto Guys - Gaara

**Gaara**

You were staring at the red head you had known your whole life, but you were sure he didn't really remember much about you. "Hey ( Your Name Here ) it's your turn to spin." Ino stated as she handed you the bottle.

As it spun you wondered if Gaara would be the one it landed on, he was quiet and didn't talk much. But you didn't mind, because when you care for someone that you can't tell, you have to like them being quite.

Kankuro chuckled when the bottle landed on his brother, Gaara blinked then followed you into the room, since there was no closet. You sat down on the window seal and looked up at the stars, "what do we do in here?" He asked as he walked over to you, "we don't have to do anything Gaara." You stated looking over at him, he was now sitting next to you.

"Then what's the point?" He asked looking at you, his teal eyes reflecting the star light. You looked away fearing you would blush, "well the rules say that we can kiss." you stated hiding the redness in your cheeks.

"( Your Name Here ) are you blushing?" He asked touching your arm lightly, you looked over at him and smiled. "You remembered my name?" You asked in a happy tone, "I remember a lot more than that about you.

We were very close friends once, but you had to leave. I never thought that I would find you here." He stated calmly, then looked away from you. This made you both happy and sad at the same time, "I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

It's been hard for me to make friends here." You admitted sadly, the part he didn't know was that you loved him and didn't want to leave him. Gaara looked back over at you, but you were now looking at your hands.

He lightly touched your cheek and you looked at him, he leaned over and just before his face was close enough to yours for you to kiss him, the door opened and Kankuro said times up. Both you and Gaara walked out, he sat down next to his siblings and you sat down on the couch not wanting to play anymore.

As time passed and people went in and out of the room, you wondered if Gaara was really going to kiss you in there. But at the same time you were hoping that you were wrong about that, you looked up from your hands to see Gaara staring at you.

His eyes met yours for a second before Kankuro stepped in front of you, you looked up at him and he smiled then sat down next to you. "So did you and Gaara do anything in there?" He asked you, "why don't you ask him?" You asked staring at him weirdly.

"I did, he won't tell me. So I thought you might." Kankuro stated looking over at Gaara for a moment. "Why should I tell you." You stated with a smirk. Kankuro moved closer to you and whispered "because if something happened then my brother wouldn't be over there, he would be right here this close to you." He stated as you moved away from him to the point where you were pinned between him and the arm of the couch.

You struggled to get space, "you don't know that." You stated pushing your arms between him and you. "Maybe not, but I do know how you feel about him. And I also know that if he felt in anyway the same, he would not allow me to do this." Kankuro stated leaning down and pressing his lips hard onto yours.

In that moment you feared for yourself, next thing you knew was Kankuro was on the floor bleeding and Naruto was standing over him. "Even I know she didn't want that." He stated then looked at you, you were frozen, the thought of Gaara not liking you at all burning in your mind.

"( Your Name Here ) are you alright?" You heard Naruto ask, "Fine..." was all you said before glancing at Gaara then leaving. As you walked down the street you could feel the tears rolling down your face.

Once you stopped walking you just sat down and looked into the sky wondering how you could have ever thought that Gaara could love you. After a while you laid your head on your arms and tried to forget your feelings.

"He's such a jerk sometimes." You heard Gaara say from beside you, this made you jump a little. Gaara sighed then made you look at him, "I'm truly sorry about what happened with Kankuro. I didn't think he would take it that far." He stated with sadness in his tone.

You couldn't speak at the moment because you were afraid you would cry again. After a long silence you smiled at him then stood, "Things happen..." You stated as Gaara stood also, he was taller than you now. "Yes, but that should not have happened.

He crossed the line by kissing you, if Naruto hadn't been quicker than me. Kankuro would be in a lot more pain right now." Gaara stated in an angry tone, you looked over at him and he was standing really close to you.

Before you could even respond his lips were on yours and his hands were on your hips. You wasted no time in kissing him back, as you did you could feel the heat in your face. Once you pulled away, Gaara smiled at you.

"I love everything about you." He stated holding you close to him, this made you speechless. You just kissed him passionately and he kissed back the same, after quite some time the kiss broke and you looked at each other.

"I won't ever leave you alone again." You stated happily, Gaara smiled at this. "I was hoping you would say that." He stated then you both walked back to the party holding hands.


	13. Naruto Guys - Kakashi

**Kakashi**

As one of the older kids in the group you had the job of supervising the game, but when Kakashi Sensei showed up you were allowed to play. You sat in the cercal and waited for your turn, but you didn't really want to play the game, somehow Kakashi had talked you into it.

Which wasn't really hard for him to do since you had a huge crush on him. Ever since you met Kakashi you liked him but soon that like turned into love, he didn't know because it was forbidden that a teacher date a student.

Even though you were a week away from your 18th birthday, you were still unsure about telling him how you felt. He had known you since you were really little so you thought he would feel weird if he knew.

On your turn you stopped staring indirectly at Kakashi and instead watched the bottle spin. It stopped in between Hinata and Ten-Ten, so you went to spin again but Sakura stopped you and pointed at Kakashi.

"Look again ( Your Name Here ) it's pointing at Kakashi Sensei." She stated and sure enough the bottle was pointing at him, he didn't argue at all and went into the closet with you. This kind of surprised you but you didn't dwell on it.

"So the big 18 is coming up?" He asked from behind his book. "In less than a week." You stated leaning against the wall for support, you had never been alone with him before and it made you nervous.

You were glad it was dark in the closet because you were blushing a deep red right at this moment. You heard Kakashi's book close then felt a hand on your face, "Why are you blushing?" he asked in a sweet tone, but before you could respond the door opened and light filled the room.

You walked out and slumped down against the nearest wall glad to be out of that small space with Kakashi. As the game went on you watched everyone, they seemed so happy and it made you smile.

Once the game was over everyone was sitting around talking, you went outside into the back yard for air. "Nice night, isn't it?" You heard Kakashi say from behind you. "It is..." You stated still looking at the sky, it had never been this hard to talk to him before.

Or even look at him for that matter, he walked up next to you and slid his book into his pocket. You glanced down at it and smiled, he always did like a good romance book. Kakashi saw you looking and chuckled, "I promise this one has more romance and less pervyness." He stated as you looked up at him, his bright light blue eye caught you off guard and you stepped back realizing how close you were standing to him.

You looked away from him feeling the heat creeping into your cheeks. "( Your Name Here ) is something wrong?" He asked stepping toward you only to run into your outstretched arm. "I'm fine, just stay there." You stated then stepped back away from him again.

Kakashi looked at you worried, you sighed then walked back over to him after composing yourself. "Forgive me, I'm a little out of sorts right now." You stated to him, he sighed then stepped closer to you making you uneasy again.

"I'm not so sure you should do that right now." You stated backing away from him, Kakashi looked at you, "Why not?" He asked now intrigued, your mind went blank and before you knew it Kakashi was inches away from you.

At this distance you couldn't stop yourself from leaning up and lightly pressing your lips to his mask covered ones. A second later you realized what you had done, so you ran off away from him not caring where you were going.

You could never face Kakashi again, after a while of walking you could feel your body shaking badly, it made you want to leave town. As you continued to walk you noticed that you were walking toward Kakashi's house without even knowing it.

Once you realized where you were heading you tried to walk somewhere else but there was nothing in sight. This made you so upset that you dropped to your knees and began to sob.

"What have I done?" You asked yourself, it felt like you had no where that you could go now. As you continued to sob to yourself you could feel your body being lifted off the ground. You looked up to see Kakashi's blue eye staring down at you.

"Please don't cry, it pains me to see you like this." He stated whipping a tear from your face. You tried to speak but he stopped you, he began walking and soon you were both inside his home.

Once more you tried to speak, but he stopped you again, "You don't have to explain anything. I know." Kakashi stated setting you on his couch then he sat down next to you. It was quite for a while then Kakashi spoke again, "I just don't understand why you never told me." He stated, then looked over at you.

It was hard for you to comprehend that he knew you loved him. How could he tell from just one little kiss, "Your my Sensei..." was all you could say at the moment. Kakashi sighed at this, "And you will be 18 soon." He stated with a small smile.

"But that doesn't change anything." You stated trying hard to grip what he was saying. He didn't speak again for a while, he just looked away from you for a moment. When he looked back, you were staring at the floor trying to hold tears back.

Kakashi grabbed you and pulled you to him making you look up at him. "Tell me how you really feel about me." He stated looking down at you.

You couldn't resist that eye, "I'm in love with you, I want to be with you." You stated then covered your mouth surprised that you just said that. Kakashi didn't say anything, but he did remove your hand from your mouth, then slid his mask down and pressed his soft lips to yours.

You couldn't help but kiss him back and once you did he deepened the kiss, then pressed his body to yours. After a long time he broke the kiss and looked down at you, "I have wanted to hear that for a long time." He stated as he caressed your cheek.

You smiled at him then lightly kissed his lips again, before you could pull away he pulled you closer and kissed you with want and need. When the kiss broke you could hear him breathing heavily and could feel his heart racing.

Kakashi stroked your hair lightly and whispered softly into your ear, "I have loved you for a long time ( Your Name Here ). Once you are 18 I will be able to make you mine and we shall be free to express our love." This made you happy and every day until your birthday you grew happier and happier.

On that day Kakashi showed up late, but had a gift for you. When you opened the box there was a ring and a house key inside. This made you blush, but you excepted his proposal then kissed him right in front of all your guests.


	14. Harry Potter Guys - Fred

**Harry Potter Guys **

**Fred**

You were staring off into space when Hermione nudged you. You looked over at her, she smiled then told you that you had to go into the closet. Once inside you looked over to see your longtime friend.

"So looks like we are stuck in here together." You stated to Fred. Deep down you really wanted to kiss him but you knew he liked someone else. He had told you this not but two days ago. Fred chuckled then sat down next to you.

You looked over at him and found him looking back at you. This surprised you, so you looked away hiding your face, because it was tinted red now. Ever since you realized that you liked Fred as more than a friend it has been hard for you to be around him, let alone be left in a room with him.

"( Your Name Here ), are you okay? You have been weird the last few weeks." Fred asked you concern in his voice. You smiled then looked at him, "Yep. I'm just fine, just been stressed about seeing my dad." You stated half lying.

Fred nodded then looked away from you. He then stood and lifted you up with him. "Fred what's..." But you were cut off by his lips on yours. You hesitated for a moment then slowly kissed him back, but just as you did the door opened and Harry said times up.

You quickly left the room and sat down in a recliner far from the game. As you sat there you could feel yourself shaking. You wondered why he kissed you, but even worse that you had kissed him back.

Your head was spinning and you wanted to disappear at this very moment. You were pulled out of thought by a hand on your knee, you looked up to see Fred's bright blue eyes staring at you.

You couldn't move or speak you just stared at him locked in his gaze. After sometime Fred reached up and touched your cheek, you pulled away then looked down at your hands. Fred chuckled then pulled your chin up and pressed his lips to yours.

It was a soft tender kiss that made you melt. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him with desire. He pulled away and smiled at you. "I knew I would have you one day." He stated then kissed you again. After that you and Fred dated and never left each other's side.


	15. Harry Potter Guys - George

**George**

As the bottle spun you smacked the twin sitting next to you. He always picked on you and you hated it. Tough you would never admit that you liked George. He was funny, charming, and very handsome, but if he ever knew how you truly felt about him he would use it against you.

When the bottle landed on him you rolled your eyes but inside you were freaking out. Once you were in the closet you leaned on the opposite wall from George.

When you finally looked over at him, he was staring at you. This made you want to blush, but you held it back. "What's your problem?" You asked in an angry tone.

"I don't get it, how can you hate me so much?" He stated in a somber tone. You snapped at this, "Hate you, I don't hate you. You won't even give me a chance to do anything but be angry at you all the time.

Every day I dread seeing you because I like you, but you make me feel like crap too..." You trailed off as tears filled your eyes. At this point the door opened, so you ran out of the closet and up the stairs to your bed.

You felt so defeated and misunderstood. As you cried your heart felt as if it was breaking. When a hand touched your shoulder you jumped and screamed. But you were surprised by lips on yours and hands holding you tight.

You melted into the kiss and soon kissed back. When you pulled away to see George staring back at you. He smiled at you. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I just didn't want you to stop being around me.

I thought that if I bugged you every day it would make you want to be around me." He stated sadly then pulled you into a hug. You smiled at this then whispered in his ear.

"All you had to do was ask and I would have been right there by your side every day." He leaned down and kissed you more deeply this time. You kissed him back and from that moment on you and George were almost as inseparable as Fred and George.


	16. Harry Potter Guys - Seamus

**Seamus**

You chuckled as the bottle spun wildly around. Seamus always did have a way of overdoing things, but you thought it was cute. He wasn't really friends with you but you both hung out a lot. He once said that you were really easy to talk to.

You glanced over at him to see if he was okay. His one fear was small spaces. Just as you looked up at him the bottle stopped on you. Seamus smiled then walked into the closet with you.

"At least we can have the light on." You stated as you turned toward him. He grind at this. "I'm glad you're the one in here with me." He stated pulling you into a big hug. You blushed at this but hugged him back.

What you didn't expect was for him to lean down and kiss you deeply. Stunned you slowly kissed him back. As the kiss deepened you hear Ron say times up. You pulled away blushing a deep red.

Seamus chuckled then walked out and sat down pulling you into his lap. "Would you be mine?" He asked you sweetly, you smiled then nodded and kissed him lovingly.


	17. Harry Potter Guys - Snape

**Snape**

You sat there wondering why teachers here decided to have a party. You shrugged it off then spun the bottle. It ended up landing on Severus Snape, he glared at you then went in the closet. He made it very clear that he hated you.

No one knew why but you didn't care, he had a softer side and you were determined to find it. Once inside the closet you sat down next to Snape he growled and scooted away from you.

"Oh come on, I don't bite." You teased then looked away from him, though he never knew it you liked him and hated how he treated you. It grew very quiet so you stood up and walked over to the door.

"Maybe you are as heartless as everyone says." You stated holding tears back as you walked out of the closet then passed everyone. You went into your classroom and cried in the darkness.

Once you were done you sat on your desk and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not heartless." You heard Snape say from the doorway. "Could have fooled me." You stated still staring at the ceiling. It got quiet again, then you heard the door shut and footsteps heading toward you.

"What do you want Snape?" You asked turning to face him, Snape set a hand on your cheek. "I hurt you in some way. I'm sorry for that." He stated staring at you, you looked away from him and sighed.

"No need, I just thought you might have a heart. I was wrong." You said sadly then pushed his hand away. He just stepped closer and lifted your face to his. "The last person I loved not only picked someone else but she died to soon. I don't want to lose you too." He stated then leaned down and kissed you deeply.

You kissed back and wrapped your arms around his neck. After some time he pulled away and looked into your eyes. "You won't lose me Severus." You said his name sweetly.


	18. Harry Potter Guys - Oliver

**Oliver**

You were sitting next to your longtime crush. But you were pretty sure he didn't really know who you were. Oliver was one of those guys that could have any girl he wanted. So even if he did know you, he would never pick you.

Well that's what you thought as the bottle spun around. When it landed on you, you sat there stunned then you were pushed into the closet with Oliver. You leaned against the wall and looked at your hands.

"( Your Name Here ) are you alright?" He asked pulling you out of thought. "You know my name?" you asked looking over at him. He was standing fairly close to you. This made you blush a slight red, at which Oliver smiled then touched your cheek lightly.

"I have always known you, I like you." He stated then leaned down and kissed you softly. You kissed back not wanting this to end. But soon the door opened and Draco said times up. You sighed then walked out and sat down on the couch.

Not long after that Oliver sat down next to you and slid his hand into yours. He then leaned over and whispered into your ear. "( Your Name Here ) will you be my girlfriend?" You blushed at this then looked over at him and nodded.

He smiled at this then kissed you very deeply in front of everyone. You could hear cat calls but you ignored it as you kissed him back. After that you and Oliver were together as much as possible.


	19. Harry Potter Guys - Remus

**Remus**

You sat there staring at Remus who you had know pretty much your whole life. You went to school together and were in some of the same classes. Living next door to him didn't help either.

He was spinning the bottle, you wondered why anyone was doing this in the first place. Everyone was an adult and you were playing a kid game. But you didn't complain because everyone seemed happy.

At one point you wanted the bottle to land on you, but soon realized that would be bad. You liked Remus but he seemed to have eyes for someone else. He had admitted to you that he liked someone.

When the bottle landed on you, you could feel little butterflies start up in your stomach. After you were put into the closet you stood there and stared at the floor. "So how are things?" You asked him trying to seem normal.

When he didn't respond you looked up to see his light brown eyes staring back. Shocked by this you stepped back only to run into the wall. Remus chuckled at this then slid a hand onto your hip and the other onto your cheek making you blush.

Just as his lips brushed yours the door opened. You left the closet and went down stairs feeling uneasy. When you felt arms wrap around your waist you jumped and turned to see Remus' smiling face.

"( Your Name Here ) why are you so jumpy?" He asked reaching out to you but you just stepped away baffled. "Remus... I don't..." You trailed off not knowing what to say. You wanted to be with him but you could have sworn it was someone else he liked.

Remus sighed then looked away from you. "I should have known that you like someone else. But I can't help it ( Your Name Here ) I'm in love with you. It's been..." But you cut him off with a very passionate kiss.

He didn't waste time and kissed you back wrapping his arms around your waist. As the kiss went on you could feel your heart racing like crazy, you couldn't believe how lucky you were that it was you that Remus liked.

He broke the kiss and looked down at you surprised eyes staring intently at you. You smiled then blushed, "Remus I love you I have for a while, I just thought you liked someone else." You stated touching his cheek.

He smiled at this then touched your hand with his, "I'm glad to hear that, I was afraid you didn't feel anything for me." He stated then leaned down and kissed you softly. You kissed him back with desire and this lasted for quite some time before you broke the kiss.

You heart was racing so much you couldn't breathe. "So from now on we will be together?" You asked looking up into his eyes. He smiled then nodded pulling you closer to him and stroking your hair. "Together, I like the sound of that." He whispered into your ear.


	20. Harry Potter Guys - Neville

**Neville**

Neville was a strange but very funny person. He made you laugh and smile like crazy all the time. You were a good friend of his but wished you could be closer to him.

He had a way of lighting up your day when you were down and he always seemed to know when you were down. So as you spun the bottle you prayed that it would land on him so you could at least try and tell him how you felt.

He had asked you what was up with you twice already and you hated not talking to him about it. So when the bottle landed on Neville you could feel the excitement course through your body.

Once inside the closet you stood on the wall next to Neville trying to think of how to start off. "Ummm...Neville..." You paused not sure what to say next you were way to nerves. "Yeah." He stated looking over at you his green eyes almost piercing through you.

You gulped and stared at him now not so sure you wanted to go through with this. "Are you mad at me?" Is all that came out when you spoke, you felt so stupid you wanted to smack yourself.

He looked at you weirdly, "No why would I be?" He asked very confused. You shrugged unable to speak. You could almost hear the time ticking by as you stood there staring at the floor. Out of nowhere you felt your chin being lifted and your eyes met Neville's.

"( Your Name Here ) you're blushing." He stated lightly stroking your warm skin. You blinked then blushed even more at his touch, your mind went crazy at this distance.

You let yourself lean forward and your lips barely grazed his when the door flew open. You rushed out of the closet and tried to compose yourself outside the room everyone was in. As you paced back and forth trying to tell yourself that you didn't just do that.

Your thoughts were pulled away by a door near you closing. When you turned around to see who had entered the room you were surprised to feel soft strong lips on yours. You hesitated for a moment then gave in and kissed back.

Neville pulled you to him and pressed his lips harder onto yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and lost yourself in the kiss. Moments later he pulled away and looked down at you. "I never would have thought that this could happen." You stated in disbelief.

He chuckled at this then leaned down and softly whispered into your ear. "I wanted this to be your reason for not talking to me." This made you blush then smile, so you kissed him softly.

Neville kissed you back then after that he asked you to be with him. You said yes and ever since then you have been dating.


	21. Harry Potter Guys - Ron

**Ron**

You walked into the room and sighed. This game got interesting since there was no closet. Ron glanced up from the couch he was sitting on and smiled at you.

You smiled back and sat down next to him, he was one of your close friends so you felt a little weird being in here with him. Though you did liked Ron you would never tell him, it would ruin what you already had with him.

Ron sighed and you chuckled then looked over at him. He looked a little worried, you lightly patted his leg. "You okay? You know you don't have to worry." You said cocking your head to the side like you always did.

This always made Ron smile if not laugh. He chuckled then pushed you with his hand, "stop it, I hate when you do that." Ron said trying to look serious, but it didn't work. You just chuckled then looked away from him around the room.

When you went to stand he grabbed your wrist a little too roughly. "Ouch! Ron that hurts. What's up?" You asked looking back down at him. But instead of answering you he pulled you down to him and his lips connected with yours.

He kissed you deeply and with desire. You froze for a moment but soon kissed him back. Once he pulled away you looked at him a bit baffled. After you realized that you were in his lap you blushed like mad.

This made him chuckle and just as he was about to speak the door opened and Harry said times up. You walked out still a bit confused, but when Ron pulled you into his arms and whispered, "( Your Name Here ) I like you, I want to be with you." into your ear.

You smiled then kissed him softly after that you told him you would be with him. You blushed when he pulled you down into his lap and kissed you deeply. But you kissed him back and the two of you stayed with each other.


	22. Harry Potter Guys - Cedric

**Cedric**

As you spun the bottle you couldn't help but wonder if it was going to land on your best friend. You and Cedric had known each other since you were babies. His dad and your uncle were close friends, in turn you and him grew to be very good friends.

Over time you began to develop strong feelings for him, but you couldn't say anything for fear of losing him all together. When the bottle landed on him your heart skipped a beat for a moment, but soon you pushed aside any hopes of anything happening.

You were both pushed into the small closet, you sighed as he turned the light on. You had a thing with small dark places. "thanks..." was all you could say having to stand so close to him. Cedric smiled then leaned against the wall next to you.

"Anytime." He stated chuckling at how pale you were. What he didn't know was that you were more freaked out about how close he was than the small space. When you looked over at him your lips accidentally brushed his sending redness to your face.

You quickly moved away from him and ran out the door not caring how much time was left. Your mind raced as you walked, you couldn't believe that happened. Even if it was an accident you still kissed your best friend and liked it.

Everything you didn't want to happen felt like it was happening. You kept walking trying to wrap your head around what you had just done. Soon you were standing in front of the room of requirement.

Without hesitation you walked in and paced the room looking for answers. When you felt hands over your eyes you froze, "Guess who?" you heard Cedric say. You could feel your heart race and your face heat up.

"...Cedric..." you managed to get out in a whisper as you shook a little. When he uncovered your eyes you felt his hands slide down to your side. "( Your Name Here ) you're shaking." He stated softly, you could feel his lips and breath graze your neck.

You pushed your body away from him and walked to the other side of the room. "Cedric... I ...umm..." But you lost your thoughts as your eyes met his dark blue ones. He just smiled at you then slowly walked over to you.

Cedric touched your cheek lightly but you looked away unsure of what was going on. He sighed then lifted your face to his and lightly brushed his lips over yours making you lean up and press your lips fully onto his.

He didn't hesitate to kiss you back deeply. As the kiss grew more and more heated you wrapped your arms around his neck and felt him pull you closer to him. Once he broke the kiss you just stared up at him in wonder and surprise.

Cedric smiled down at you then leaned down and whispered into your ear. "I can't hide my feelings any longer. ( Your Name Here ) I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now." You smiled brightly at this then kissed him lightly. After this you and him were together a lot more.


	23. Harry Potter Guys - Harry

**Harry**

You knew Harry pretty well but you weren't one of his close friends. Being from a different house didn't really help either. You liked Harry a lot more than you should so you tried to stay away from him.

But most of the time you ran into him a lot and ended up chatting for hours. He had his eye on someone else though so friendship is all you ever expected. When you and him were pushed into the closet together you sighed and turned towards him.

"Sorry about this Harry." You stated setting your hand on his shoulder. He smiled at you, "It's alright ( Your Name Here ) I don't mind." He stated then gave you a big hug. You chuckled at this then pulled away.

"It's just I know you want to be in here with someone else. " You said turning away from him and toward the door. But he stopped you just before you touched the door. "Who told you that?" He asked you but before you could answer the door opened so you walked out then down stairs and outside.

As you sat there thinking you wondered what he meant, it was hard for you to think that Harry could possibly like you. Your mind couldn't quite grasp that he could even care for you in that way.

Soon you grew tired and felt you should go to your room. Just as you were about to go back inside you found yourself staring into bright green eyes. "Harry...What are you..." But you were cut off by Harry's lips on yours wanting and needing you.

You slowly kissed back shocked that this was happening, as the kiss deepened you felt Harry pull you closer to him. Once the kiss broke he looked down at you and smiled. "( Your Name Here ) I like you a lot, I want you to be with me." He stated lightly stroking your hair.

You blushed at this then looked up at him and smiled. You leaned up and kissed him making a silent promise that you would be with him until he no longer wanted you. Harry and you dated and after school was over you got married.


	24. Harry Potter Guys - Draco

**Draco**

You glared at Harry when he nudged you, only he really knew that you liked Draco who had been the one to spin the bottle. Strangely enough he didn't mind at all, he thought you and Draco were a good match.

Your eyes grew wide when the bottle barely landed on you. Harry quickly shoved you into the room that you were using since there wasn't a closet. You walked over and looked out the window wondering what might happen.

The door opened and closed again you glanced over then looked back out the window. "Malfoy." You stated to him as he walked over to you. "( Your Name Here ) do you really have to call me that?" He asked surprising you.

You looked over at him and stared for a moment he was looking out the window. "No. I guess not." Was all you could think to say. He looked over at you and graced you with a smile. This made you want to melt right into his arms but you forced yourself to hold back.

Draco slid a hand through his slick blonde hair and sighed. You chuckled at the look on his face he seemed stressed and that was rare. He looked over and glared at you. "What's so funny?" He asked losing any sign that he was vulnerable.

You sighed then looked down you hated that glare being directed at you. "Nothing you just looked stressed and I thought it looked cute..." You trailed off unsure of where your thoughts were going. You sighed again then walked over to the door, Draco set a hand on your arm.

Just as you looked over at him the door opened and Ron said times up. You walked out and sat down next to Harry who was demanding to know what happened in the room. Later after the game was over you pulled Harry into another room to tell him about you and Draco.

He seemed upset that you didn't tell Draco how you felt but he was happy that you got Draco to smile. Later on you went to the library to get some alone time, but when you got there you saw Draco and his friends.

As you went to turn around you could hear them making fun of Draco for being in the room with you earlier. "Shut up already!" you heard Pansy yell at the others. Draco sighed. "Thanks, Pansy. I think I'll stay behind." He stated then you watched his friends leave.

When you looked over at Draco he looked like he was about to break down. You had never seen him look so defeated before. "Dray? Are you okay?" You asked in a whisper calling him the name you and Harry used all the time.

He looked up at you and raised an eyebrow. "Dray?" He asked leaning back in his chair as he thought about it. You flushed a bit, "Umm...Yeah... Sorry Draco." You stated then turned to walk away. "No I like it." He stated touching your arm lightly.

"Stay for a minute." You looked at him then smiled, walked over and stood next to him not wanting to sit down. "As for your question, I'm fine just had a long day." He stated looking up at you then he stood and began walking pulling you along with him.

You chuckled at this then began walking with him soon you were at a tower and walking up the stairs. "Dray... Where are you taking me?" You asked a bit nervous not knowing what he wanted he had been quite the whole way.

He looked over at you then sighed and stopped walking. You stared wide eyed at the stars. "It's so pretty." You stated walking over to the window. Draco chuckled a little which made you look over at him and smile.

"( Your Name Here ) you find ways to love something even if it's not deserving." He stated then looked away from you with a sigh. You looked at your hands and sighed. "Even a Slytherin like you Draco." You stated not wanting to look at him.

After some time you felt your chin being lifted and your eyes met Draco's blue ones. "You love me?" He asked keeping a fixed eye on you. Your mind went blank as you tried to think of the words to say but nothing came so you leaned up and softly kissed him.

He kissed you back pulling you closer to him. As the kiss went on you could feel your heart racing and your body pressing into his. When he pulled away you sighed then laid you head on his chest.

"I have loved you for a long time Dray." You stated as he ran his hand through your hair. He sighed at this then leaned down and whispered "I love you more than anything. I won't ever let you go now." This made you very happy and from that moment on he was with you even when his friends disowned him.


End file.
